User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.i prefer talkbox text messages. my archieves my messages by users. Yes, hehe. Actually she's saving up money, and the season hasn't been completed aired yet, so she's waiting, when it's all aired, she'll purchase it ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK is it a good idea to tell her delay purchasing these videos, 'cause sometimes I still keep the faith that maybe one day Rai dub will be back... No, I haven't, recently I have just read my boring school books =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Me too... Recently we don't even have any group chat... Too bad we can't manage to be online in the same time @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh! How bad... This morning, Fatimah, Brittney and I joint a briefly talk... I would love you to be there with us :)! I'm good, thanks for asking... *sigh*... I'll be super busy 2 more days and probably won't have enough time to talk to you guys... But after that, I hope it'll be my relax time ;)! Alright :P. The page is unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:25, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, when you're back, if you can join the DP chat please do :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, that's very crazy :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused, too... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. Since the "big-merge" is happening on DF and DP Wikis, could you please move the Movie grading templates from Disney Fairies to Disney Princess wiki? You can also move your talkboxes. When you add the grading pages, name them "FairyMovie" and then the letter. Thanks ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Disney Fairies is merging into Disney Princess wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sounds cool ^^ What was it called? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I've heard about that movie lol ^^ Yep, we're long chatters :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't know your name meant lion! Cool! And you have a lot or archives! ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Mmm... BTW, where are you from? ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Um, Sarah, we won't create a new page just because of Nick's old spell. All the spells from season 1 to 4 have to follow Rai dub, then we'll add 4Kids and Nick things. If that spell does not exist in Rai, we won't create a page for it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, can you join DP chat? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay dokey ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Well, yes. I am a muslim. Ramadan Mubarik~ ANIME FREAK 01 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Princess Lion, are you muslim? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 03:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually I had already checked that spell twice! And the version I watch is 100% Rai dub. You don't need to worry. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I have to say, the page called "Enchantix Bass Boom" was once created by Amy, while I checked and it's originally 4Kids... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR :D? No, I don't. And I haven't watched 4Kids... These voices of the characters are quite strange to me. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I once mentioned about Artu's things, but it seems nobody cares, even Fatimah. Oh, that so? IDK, but it took me really loong to adapt with Nick's VAs' voices, and I don't want to try that again ^^! Most of time, 4Kids never finishes anything :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm just afraid that perhaps nobody cares about that... Well, I will do that when I have free time... I haven't. She recently really enjoys making arts on dA... I think she forgot this wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... Many people left dA since it turnt into a chaos... Alright then, promised! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR? But we can't ask anything more from here... Sometimes Brit and I have the feelings that we're losing her.. It's alright, really. I understand... I think by far, Jane is my first friend here ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I hope so, Sarah! The world is changing everyday, and the only way to survive is changing... I just hope, they'll remember... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't. We have discussed about this once, if I don't mistake :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, it's okay :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, Sarah @@... The staffs don't understand our occassion, and they even don't want to help us :(! I agree... It's often after a day... Btw, I got new from 6th season, a scene of view is leaked by Sky's VA, Matt... The info is on Shayna's blog... And the official transformation of 6th season is finally confirmed as "Cyberix"! Crying :(, IKR? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Well then..., happy fasting!!! :) ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) And HOW am I supposed to be copying Rose??? Next time say the reason clearly!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you post those in your talkbox in the first place??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR :(? Let's our tear spill until Rainbow can see it :(! That's what I often receive whenever I report... By far, let's just ignore 'em since none of them want to help us... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey NTA65bz didn't copy Rose! Everyone has that on their talk pages! -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 09:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok! ^^ Well, not today or yesterday. Actually, I got a bit sick the day before. ANIME FREAK 01 11:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Such a good thing to hear from the staff <3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I know how I copied her floaty thingy and profile..., but HOW am I copying her talk boxes??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 12:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Princess Lion.I don't think we have a REALLY GOOD relationship right now, but, I just wanted to ask, you know how to merge talkboxes??? How/when did you learn that??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 10:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it does. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've watched them before but I don't watch them all the time xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) For the newsletter thing, you can do the anouncement if there's something necessary to tell the whole wiki. And for Rutchelle thing, if you don't know anything, you shouldn't try to interfere! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Princess Lion, I am not babysitting yet but in October after I complete my courses in September I will start. So exicted I can't wait! I hope we can be good friends and keep in contact. Bloom Fira Can I Have One Then? It Should Be An Angry TalkBox And you can decide the other things the colours etc etc Fashion RockStar (talk) 18:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ~Minal aidin walfaizin Sarah...~ ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 02:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello sarah :) I see that you watch naruto :) Hotaru (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC)tiff